


Late at night

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, drunk, and in the same bed, something happens between them that they never anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Weasley appreciation at Writcraft's private LJ for [this prompt](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/69851.html?thread=906715#t906715)

It was winter after the war was won, Harry decided to spend it with Ron and his family, as he always wanted to when he was younger. Now that Voldemort was dead he didn't have to worry about anything, which was pretty damn good, so he decided to do what he always wanted to.

The only bad thing about the Christmas celebrations was that one Weasley was missing, which affected everyone, but mostly George. But even with Fred gone, they tried not to let it stop the happy celebration.

Late at night, after drinking far more than they should have, Harry and Ron thought it was time time for bed. Because Molly was in charge she decided that even if Harry was dating Ginny, they should not sleep in the same bedroom, mostly because Hermione and Luna were there as well and they didn't have enough empty rooms.

It didn't bother Harry or Ginny, and especially not Ron who loved the thought of them being alone again.

Somehow Harry and Ron made their ways up the stairs, up to Ron's still messy room where they undressed and quickly crawled under their own duvets, Harry on a mattress on the floor. Ron loved to sleep in a cold room, which Harry didn't mind since the duvet was charmed warmer.

As Harry lay there, slowly drifting off, Ron's voice broke through his hazy mind and pulled him back. "Wha?" Harry asked, struggling to hear because Ron was whispering as well as mumbling. Ron tried to speak louder, but it was still difficult to hear.

"Wait, I'll come to you," Harry whispered, even if he knew there were privacy spells set on each room.

Four steps and he was on the other side of the room, next to Ron’s bed. “Move over,” Harry whispered and quickly moved under the duvet. “What did you say before?” Harry asked.

“Uh, I can’t remember,” Ron replied, moving slightly further away from Harry, who was making himself comfortable.

“Typical you,” Harry laughed and punched Ron’s shoulder.

“Hey, this’ my bed, behave.” Harry didn’t, instead he continued to punch Ron, and Ron replied by punching back. Then the punching turned into a wrestling match where they tried to push the other out of bed.

That was when it happened, the one thing that would change their friendship. Ron must have known it, it might even be what he mumbled when Harry was on his way to dreamland. Ron’s cock was hard, and as they wrestled, it poked Harry.

“What was that?” Harry asked before he had a chance to think. It took him two seconds, just as long as it took Ron to realise what happened and turn away from Ron.

Staring at Ron’s head, Harry knew his friend was embarrassed. Not wanting him to feel bad for something he most likely couldn’t help, Harry decided to say something that hopefully would make him relax. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I get a hard at strange times as well.”

“Yeah right, you’re Harry bloody perfect Potter, you don’t have embarrassing moments.”

“You must have forgotten every year I was at school, and how bad I was with girls, and how many times I embarrassed myself around them.”

“Still, you didn’t poke them with a hard cock.”

“Please turn around, it’s really strange talking to the back of your head.” It took Ron a few seconds to move, but he turned around in the end. Except for the bright full moon, there was no other light in the room, so Harry wasn’t able to fully see Ron, but he imagined he was blushing so much that his skin matched his hair.

“I’m your best mate, you don’t have to fear me,” Harry said before friendly punching Ron’s shoulder.

“Easy for you to say, you’re not hard when your best friend lies next to you.”

“Are you hard because I’m here?” Harry asked, not disgusted by the thought of his friend turned on by him.

“No!” Ron shrieked, quickly turning around.

“Ok. But I want you to know that even if you were, it doesn’t matter.” Ron didn’t reply, but something else happened in that moment, Harry felt his own cock harden under the duvet. “Eh, Ron,” Harry whispered.

“What?” Harry knew his friend enough to know he wasn’t in a good mood, but that didn’t stop Harry from admitting his slightly embarrassing situation.

“I’m getting hard as well, right now.”

“Yeah right. I know you don’t want me to feel bad, but mocking me won’t help.”

“I’m not mocking you, feel freee to touch me it if you don’t believe me.” Harry was still affected by the alcohol and didn’t think about what he said before it left his mouth. What he didn’t expect was Ron turning around and reaching for his cock. “Ahh,” Harry gasped when Ron’s large fingers squeezed his prick.

“I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Ron apologised and quickly pulled his hand away.

“No, I just hadn’t expected it, and it was strangely good.” More blood rushed down to his cock, and Harry had to rearrange his cock as well as balls. “Fuck, it even made me harder.”

Silence, before Ron whispered something that made Harry moan. “Can I touch it again?” he asked.

Harry wanted to say _oh my god, yes, please do_ , but because he didn’t want to embarrass his friend, he chose a lighter path. “Sure, go ahead.”

When Ron’s hand touched him the second time Harry moaned again, and when Ron didn’t pull away, Harry automaticly thrusted into Ron’s palm. “Fuck,” he heard Ron mumble before he moved slightly, but his hand still wrapped around Harry’s cock covered by the thin fabric.

“Mhmm,” Harry moaned, hoping it wouldn’t end too soon. When Ron began to move his hand up and down Harry’s prick, using his thumb to rub the head, Harry trusted faster, moaning something he wasn’t paying attention to and reaching for Ron’s own cock.

“Harry,” Ron gasped, moving his pelvis in the same rhythm as Harry was, fucking Harry’s fist.

Harry wasn’t able to think straight, the alcohol combined with the desire was more than he could take, and before he could control himself, his hand was down Ron’s briefs.

After a minute or two, Ron moved his hand down Harry’s boxers, grabbing Harry’s naked cock, moaning just as loudly as Harry was.

“It’s difficult with your boxers on,” Ron whispered, his voice hoarse.

“Let’s take them off,” Harry replied, his mind feeling as it was filled with hot air.

Together they removed their own underwear before returning their attention to each other. “Ron,” Harry moaned.

“Harry,” Ron replied before pumping Harry’s cock again, firmer than before.

They were closer than before Harry realised when he felt Ron’s hot breath against his face. Almost hypnotically Harry was pulled towards Ron. Before he knew it, his lips brushed against Ron’s. Harry waited a few seconds before kissing Ron, in case his friend wanted to pull away, but he didn’t, instead Ron was the one to first kiss Harry.

It didn’t take long before tongued met, as well as bodies. That was when they discovered something else, something that felt extremely good, rubbing their cocks against each other. “Ron,” Harry moaned loudly and grabbed Ron’s hips, pulling him closer. Ron did the same thing, trying to grab something that would bring them even closer.

Almost as once they moved, rubbing their cocks together, kissing, moaning and simply enjoying everything that happened.

“I can’t hold it much longer,” Ron groaned.

“I can’t either,” Harry replied, grabbing Ron’s arse so he had better control over the grinding.

“Harder,” Ron gasped, trying to pull Harry towards him just as hard as Harry was.

All it took was a few more thrusts against each other, a little more kissing, and they came hard. They continued to rub against the other until they were both satisfied. before Ron found his wand and removed the mess they’d made.

“Bloody hell, that was...” Ron said, unable to finish. It didn’t sound as if he knew how to describe what just happened, something Harry did.

“Amazing,” Harry finished, resting his hand on his clean chest.

There was a long pause between them before Ron broke the silence. “What does this mean?” It didn’t surprise Harry that Ron would ask such a question.

“It means what you want it to mean. If you liked it, and think you might be gay, then great for you, and if it was only a one time thing because you were drunk and horny, then that’s OK as well.”

“But how can I be gay? I like girls as well.” Harry wondered for a second if they didn’t know what bisexual was in the magic world, but then decided it was more of Ron being daft than wizards being stupid.

“If you like both girls and boys, you’re bisexual.”

“But it’s not like I think about men that much.” Ron’s answer was quite funny in Harry’s opinion, and he had to stop himself from giggling when he tried to think of what might go through Ron’s mind, he guessed it was mostly food.

“You could simply be bi-curious, which many are, before they decide that they are bisexual or that same sex isn't something for them. I mean, I’m bisexual, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Really?” Harry turned towards Rons confused face, and wanted to punch him again, but decided to be kinder and kiss him instead. Ron kissed back, he even stuck out his tongue like they had before. Harry didn’t object and returned the French kiss, pulling away only when they started to suffocate from the lack of oxygen.

“Harry, I think I might be bi-curious.” Ron sounded slightly nervous, which made Harry feel rather protective of him.

“It’s OK,” he said and kissed Ron’s mouth one last time before wrapping his arms around Ron’s hips. “Why don’t you ponder more about this tomorrow, it’s late, and we drunk more than we’re used to.”

“Okay,” Ron said, closing his eyes.

Exhausted in more ways than one, the two men drifted off to sleep next to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of adding another chapter, but except for morning after, I don't really know what to write. Maybe I'll write more if I'm really inspired.


End file.
